Generally, influenza vaccines have been prepared from live, attenuated virus or killed virus which can grow to high titers. Live virus vaccines activate all phases of the immune system and stimulate an immune response to each of the protective antigens, which obviates difficulties in the selective destruction of protective antigens that may occur during preparation of inactivated vaccines. In addition, the immunity produced by live virus vaccines is generally more durable, more effective, and more cross-reactive than that induced by inactivated vaccines. Further, live virus vaccines are less costly to produce than inactivated virus vaccines. However, the mutations in attenuated virus are often ill-defined.
In 1997, a highly pathogenic avian influenza virus (H5N1 subtype) was transmitted from chickens to humans in Hong Kong, killing 6 of 18 people infected (Claas et al., 1998; Subbarao et al., 1998). The recent H5N1 outbreaks in poultry, which began in late 2003, affected more than 10 Asian countries, and viruses have now been isolated from wild birds and poultry in Asia. Europe, and Africa (Li et al., 2004; WHO, 2006). The continued circulation of H5N1 viruses in birds provides ample opportunity for them to infect humans. Indeed, human cases of H5N1 infections have been observed in several countries since late 2003, with a total of 321 confirmed cases and 194 fatalities as of 16 Aug. 2007, resulting in a fatality rate of approximately 60% (www.who.int/csr/diseasei/avian influenza/country/cases table 2007 08 16/en/index.html). Concern over the pandemic potential of H5N1 viruses is thus clearly warranted. Although antiviral drugs, such as matrix protein 2 (M2) (adamantanes) and neuraminidase (NA) (oseltamivir and zanamivir) inhibitors, are currently available for prophylaxis and treatment of influenza virus infection, some of the H5N1 viruses isolated from humans are resistant to the adamantanes (Cheung et al., 2006; Hxushina et al., 2005; Puthavathana et al., 2005). In addition, some H5N1 viruses are resistant to oseltamivir (de Jung et al., 2005; Le et al., 2005).
For the existing seasonal human influenza, both inactivated virus vaccine and live attenuated virus vaccine are available. In April 2007, the U.S. Food and Drug Administration (FDA) announced the first approval of an inactivated vaccine for humans against the H5N1 virus. However, the available data indicate that inactivated H5 influenza vaccines are suboptimal in their immunogenicity, and a large amount of hemagglutinin (HA) glycoprotein or coadministration of an adjuvant is required to achieve an adequate immune response (Bressen et al., 2006; Lin et al., 2006; Nicholson et al.; 2005; Stephenson et al., 2003; Treanor et al.; 2006).